rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Pigman
Pigman is the Evil figure from America Urban Legend. Aka The Butcher. He own a Midnight Food Cart that open for hungry spirit. One of the Dark Mercenary that work for chaos cycle. Festival Spirit of Chinese Hungry Ghost festival. Appearance Pigman appear to be a fat guy with a pig head. He is always seem naked on upper body and wearing a bloody apron. He always making Pig Sound Oink. He is quite tall in size. He rarely speak. He is always seem carrying butcher knife. Background When he is still human, he is born hideous and his own mother who is a witch abandon him in the forest after birth. However he survive and survive in the forest. When he grow up, he cant find any job due to his ugly appearance. So he start his own butcher business. He live in a small hut in the wood. However children will goes to his hut and make fun of him. He then no choice to chop off Pig Head and Put it on stake and place it around the house to scared off other. Rumor has start, whenever there pig head on stake, that mean the butcher is in bad mood. However some teenager wish to challenge the rumor. So the teenager went to his house and bully him. They shame him and beat him out for no reason. In rage, Pigman kill the group of teenager in self defense. Then from that moment on, he become Mad and murder more and more people and sell their meat. The Town people upon knowing this, they blame him and execute him. His spirit become unrest and start to haunt the area. He come back as a monster with Pig Head and human body. Ever Since, he hate human mostly children. Rumor of a Pigman appear when you open shower curtain, he will murder you. Story The sighting of Pigman started to spread across the entire america region. He then become famous evil spirit. As he hate human, he wish to become a use for spirit world. He went interview for a job in Underworld. But the underworld in the end only accept Horse face and Bull Head as Underworld Security. He then open up his own midnight Stall for hungry ghost. Should there be any human who accidentally wander into his cart stall. They will be butch and use as ingredient. He come out from time to time to capture human use their as ingredient. He only use human meat as ingredient. His midnight cart stall is only open in midnight and available for those that see it. Whenever July, chinese ghost festival, all hungry ghost will release from Hell once a year. His business will be blooming that month. However at other month, he can barely sustain himself. As his business can only earn him so much, he has no choice to work as Dark Mercenary time to time. Menu He own a midnight food Cart. A Mobile food Cart that only open in midnight. Only customer is non human, human sometime wonder to his cart as well. Power and Abilities As a famous figure in urban legend, he is consider powerful spirit. People fear of his legend make him even stronger. Butcher Knife '- He is an expert in butchering, He can slice the human meat with the bone nicely. '''Blink - '''He can teleport to people back when people think he ugly. This skill only work when people think he ugly. '''Mad Cuisine -' For those who enjoy his cuisine, they will become obsess and hyper for few days. His cuisine is like a drug '''Cooking Skill - All this year of cooking, he become quite good at cooking but not expert like Chef Ratatouille. Hidden Skill - It appear that some people unable to see him. Only people who make fun of other appearance can see him. This goes to his Food Cart as well. Immerse Strength - He has quite a raw power as he use it in his butcher. By interview to become Underworld security, his strength is to be recognized. Relationship 'Hungry Ghost & Monster' All hungry ghost like to visit his stall. Even Monster like to visit his stall. 'Giant Restaurant' He get his Franchise license from Giant King, the owner of Giant Restaurant. 'Dark Mercenary ' He barely join their mission so he not close with other mercenary like Zarlak, Baba Yaga, Hollow, Author, Murasame, Llalorona except billy. Famine Famine always visit his stall almost everyday. Guardian Alliance Pigman also on their wanted list as he target human too much even if he has use in the spirit world. Quotes *Usual? *What you want to have? *Are you making fun of me? Creation Concept Charatcer created by Jona. For all muslim friend, please do not get offended. I mean no disrespect. Trivia The Picture come from ☀https://www.pinterest.com/search/pins/?q=pigman&rs=typed&term_meta[]=pigman%7Ctyped Category:Jona19992 Category:Males Category:Evil